


Admission

by geekmama



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: Conversation on thePearl's deck, the morning after.





	Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 200 words written long years ago for the 'Lies' drabble prompt at Black Pearl Sails.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***********************

The morning after, he leaned on the rail beside her, took her cold hand in his, and said, rough and low, “All right, missy?”

She eyed him, not smiling. “You lied to me.”

He gaped. “I never!”

Her brow lifted.

He said, indignantly, “What? The bloody sea turtles? That was Gibbs!”

“Not _that_!”

He frowned, thoughtfully. “Not that hijeous paste necklace I gave you?”

She winced, recalling. “I gave that to my aunt and she tried to sell it.”

“Oh. I swear, I didn’t know! ‘Twas a good job they did, eh?”

“Yes. But that’s not it, either.”

“No?”

“No.”

He chewed his lip some, then said, hesitantly, “Not the time we was set upon, an’ Will near drowned an’ we told you he’d just got drunk an’ fell in a horse trough?”

She looked stunned, then extremely annoyed. “Is _that_ what happened?”

Startled, he fluttered a hand, dismissively. “No, no! Only a jest!”

“Hmmm.” She frowned.

He sighed. “What then? I never did!”

“You did.”

“Did not.”

“You told me it would never have worked between us.”  

He stared, remembering the night before: their thorough and delicious accord. “Ah. So I did, then.” He smiled, bent, and kissed her.

 

~.~


End file.
